A Couple of Drinks
by TheOneHoyle
Summary: Former Classes 1-A and 1-B are enjoying a fun night out celebrating their last Sports Festival! Nothing that some alcohol can't help make more awesome, right?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia (yet. MWAHAHAHA!)**

 **This is my 3rd fanfic, and sort of my first try at the Romance Genre.**

 **This fanfic takes place on the former Class 1-A's last year at UA (making them Class 3-A). Some character dynamics may change, but that is to be expected after 3 years. Apart from that, just enjoy the laughs and the fluff!**

. . . . . . .

"Come on, Kachan! You can do it!"

"FUUUUUUUCKKKKK!"

"KIRISHIMA! Don't let him win!" shouted a hyped Tetsutetsu.

"Oh, Kirishima's going to win! Nobody beats Unbreakable!"

"FUUUUUCKKKK!" screamed Bakugo as his arm was pushed towards the concrete table.

"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sero, raising his glass over his head "That does it for out resident hot-head, ladies and gentlemen! The winner IS RED RIOT!"

"Fuck you, Tape Face! I was going to win!"

Laughing, Izuku turned away from the arm wrestling competition some of the boys have had, and looked around at the bar. Both classes were there, laughing and chanting as the beers and drinks were served. It had been a hard week, ending with their last ever Sports Festival, and they were there celebrating.

They all were mixed in groups. Throughout their 3 years, friendships and relationships had been formed, leading to both classes being very close to each other. Even their arm-wrestling group, who one thought it would only include men, had the presence of Kendo and Tokage of class 3-B to keep it diverse, Kendo surprising everyone by reaching the semi-finals of their small tournament until she lost to Kirishima. Izuku and Sato had been prohibited to compete, as both their quirks would guarantee a quick victory. A couple of tables away, a group of mostly girls were all chatting and laughing, drinks on the table, with Todoroki at Momo's side. Both had started a relationship more than a year before, after a long time of awkwardness because of the boy's weirdness, and looked as happy as the first day.

However, what took Izuku's attention was the brown-haired girl sitting at Ashido's side. She was laughing at a joke he hadn't been available to hear all the way from there. However, her laughter brought a warm feeling to his chest. Or maybe it was the alcohol? Either way, he found himself staring at her. The girl he had a crush on since first year. The Anti-Gravity girl who considered him her best friend. And surely the most beautiful on the room, which was something to say if anyone took a look at the room.

Feeling a tap in his shoulder which took him out of the trance, Izuku turned around to face Kaminari, with a grin from ear to ear and blushing from drunkenness, holding out his hand "We said $10, Midoriya"

Grunting, Izuku looked into his pockets, pulling the desired bill. "I was sure Kachan was going win" he said, as he handed the desired bill to the blond student. As he turned around, however, the Electrification user tapped his shoulder again.

"Hehe… aren't you forgetting something else, Midoriya?" he said, offering a shot glass full of a brown liquid Izuku couldn't tell if it was rum, scotch or some kind of mixture. The bet had involved a shot Midoriya never agreed on.

"Oh, leave him alone, Kaminari!" said Jiro, as she suddenly appeared behind him, smile on her face and drink on her hand. "The guy's already a bit drunk" she laughed.

"He's had only 2 beer!"

"WHAT?! No, nooope, we have to fix this!" she said, grabbing Izuku's arm and pulling him. "Midoriya, you, me, shots, now" she said, handing him his drink and grabbing her own.

"I was kind of going to look for Uraraka…"

"Yeah, yeah, you have the whole night to do that, dude! And whatever you have to tell her is going to be easier after this! Now: shots!" she said, shouting it on the top of her lungs and gulping down her drink.

Looking back at the Uraraka, who was deep in conversation with Tsuyu and Komori, Izuku let out a sigh. Turning back towards Kaminari and Jiro, he grabbed the shots glass with a determined look.

"I'm probably going to regret this" he laughed, and, to the cheers of all his peers around him, he drank it all on one fell swoop.

. . . . . . .

 _2 days before_

"Kaminari. Mineta. What is that you want?" asked Aizawa, not bothering to leave his sleeping bag.

Classes had ended and they were free to make pre-tournament preparations. However, if something else was bothering the third year students, Aizawa had the duty of looking if he could resolve it.

"Emm… s-so… we were wondering…" started Kaminari, afraid by his home room teacher.

"Would it be ok if the class went out and had a get-together after the tournament?" blurted out Mineta.

A couple of minutes passed in silence as Aizawa processed what he was facing. When he finally spoke, his opinion was obvious "Kaminari. Mineta. You're both studying to be heroes. Kaminari here has the lowest marks in the class. Stop worrying about stuff like that and focus on what's really important: your last chance of making an impression on the scouters. It's not worth mentioning how both of you have failed to do so both years" he said with a cruel tone on his voice, looking down on the hero students. Turning around, he started hopping towards the exit.

"We actually have a lot of signatures of class peers supporting the idea!" shouted Mineta, running in front of Aizawa, holding a paper. As Aizawa opened the sleeping bag slightly and reached for the document, a sweat drops started running in both of the duo's foreheads. This was it. All or nothing. Class B already had received authorization from Vlad King-sensei, him being a tad more easy going than Eraserhead.

'This two even got Iida and Shinso to agree. They sure did their homework' thought Aizawa as he read the names and signatures on the paper. Sure, doing this was clear evidence of how bad placed the duo had their priorities, but if both of the more serious students in the class had agreed, then there had to be a good reason for it. "Ok, what are you asking for, Mineta?"

"We ask for permission to go into town, an extension of our curfew, and permission to drink booze!" said a pumped up Mineta.

With the later, Eraserhead looked down on the short student, his hair standing and giving him a menacing appearance. "Are you even kidding me?"

Looking at his partner, Mineta found himself at the loss of words. The plan had gone to the sewer. They needed this! One of the last things they could celebrate as a class!

To the surprise of them both, Eraserhead seemed to relax, taking slow breaths. "I guess it could be said that all of you are already adults, and this is the last year you'll have before working as professional heroes… Not taking into account that is your last Festival… Ok, I give you authorization for this 'get-together', as you want to call it" Mineta turned around giving Denki the thumbs up. That was going to be great! The booze, the fun, THE GIRLS! ALL GIRLS IN ONE PLACE!

"However, Mineta…" started Aizawa, making the short grape-themed student turn around to find his menacing stare directly at him "IF I RECEIVE JUST 1 COMPLAIN ABOUT SEXUAL MISCONDUCT BY YOU OR ANY OF YOUR PEERS, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS AND YOUR BODIES THROWN OUT OF UA IN SEPARATE BAGS!" he shouted, making Mineta fall to the grown and Kaminari shake like a mad man "That would be all. Enjoy your night out. Now, act rationally and train! Act like hero students." Said the home room teacher, as he turned around and leaved the shaking pair alone in the classroom.

Calming themselves, smiles crept onto Kaminari and Mineta's faces. They had done it. That night was going to be unforgettable.

. . . . . . .

 _Present_

"Fucking Deku! I could have beaten your ass if we had faced!" shouted a laughing and drunk Bakugo, as he passed an arm holding a beer over Izuku's neck, pulling him away from his position of watching at the brown haired beauty. With the other hand, he was holding his cigar, which did made Izuku a bit uncomfortable, not helped by his innate fear of his childhood friend's mood swings. The explosion user had started smoking on their second year, to the dismay of most of his classmates, though most of them had learn to accept it after they drilled on him to only smoke outside their dorm.

Laughing at his rival's antics, Izuku couldn't help but remember the evolution of their relationship through the years. They had hated each other guts through their first semester, though it had become more neutral after their fight, not talking too much with each other but not hating to see each other. On second year, however, they had started to talk a bit more, becoming if not friends then friendly but still serious rivals. That would had made the class closer, if not for the fact that Bakugo's hostility had turned towards Shinso, who had a dislike for the blonde since he had been accepted into the hero course.

"Hahaha yeah, Kachan, we know, we know hahaha" laughed it off Izuku, getting out of the grip of the drunk student.

"WHAT?! IS THAT A CHALLENGE, FUCKING NERD!? LETS DO IT! YOU, ME, BEER PONG!" shouted Bakugo, mistaking his joke as sarcasm, turning around and nearly toppling to the ground, making Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Kaminari and Jiro laugh. "SHUT UP! Deku, come! And you all are going to watch me defeat the Festival's first place to the ground!"

"Kachan, I was actually going to talk to…" said Izuku, turning to see Ochako laugh at a joke being told by Ibara Shiozaki.

"You have all night to talk to Uraraka! Now come!"

Blushing like lava and praising any god up there that no one had heard what Bakugo yelled, Izuku turned around towards the beer pong table. He could never deny his rival a competition, as ridiculous as they sometimes were, given that the guy took everything as a challenge.

However, as Izuku turned around, he didn't noticed that the girl's table indeed had listened… specially the blushing mess that 10 seconds before had been Uraraka Ochako.

"Now, are you going to tell us _'he's just a friend, it has nothing to do with THAT'_ , or are you going to accept it and go talk to your green haired champion?" laughed Mina, looking at her friend.

"H-He pro-bably just h-has to say something else to me, i-it may have nothing t-to do with it" said Ochako as she covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her blush from everyone.

"Then how about we ask a friend of his? Todoroki, what you think?" said the giggling pink girl, looking at the table's resident couple.

"Whatever Midoriya has in mind is his own business" answered Shoto seriously "though I have to add that in this context, Ashido may be right"

"YES! Called it!"

"The guy has always liked you, Uraraka. Even when you had that phase were you started going out with the other fellow from the coffee shop, he still was mad for you. You should have seen how happy he was when you got over it" said Momo from her place between Shoto's arms, taking a sip of her drink as if to enforce her point.

"Biggest mistake ever. Sanji ended being so obsessed with himself…" muttered Uraraka, remembering her previous… it had been over so fast, it wasn't even worth of calling a boyfriend. They guy had come, been there for a couple very awkward dates, and Uraraka had ended it, after her friends had made her realize he was such an idiot. He hadn't taken it so well, but it didn't matter after Tsuyu send him flying over a house and into a lake. Her friend had been terrifying. He, however, had taken her first kiss, and, although it didn't matter at this point, it sure had made her mad for a long time after it. Funny how, on her first year, she had thought that Deku would be the one to give her the first kiss, but he hadn't even asked her out on the 3 years they had been friends. At some point she had accepted that maybe he was after another girl, and seeing Hatsume and the Camie girl, she couldn't have blamed him. Both much more expressive of their interests on the shy nerdy boy, much more competent than her in their respective fields, and much, much more developed than her. It wasn't needed to be Mineta to watch them both and see how attractive they were, and how she wasn't as much.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? You have THIS night to make your move, girl!" shouted Mina, as she jumped to her feet and slammed her empty beer glass on the table. Grabbing another glass of the table, she watched it for a second as her drunk brain started to form an idea. It wasn't cold. "Todoroki! Serve me!" she shouted, passing the glass to the hybrid quirk holder. A tad annoyed, he grabbed the glass, activated his power to lower its temperature and passed it back, the pink girl taking an immediate gulp out of her drink and, refreshed, pointed her finger directly on Uraraka's face, startling her "Tonight, you are going to drink, forget about your inhibitors and confess your love for Midori! Or my name isn't Ashido Mina!" shouted the Acid user while raising her glass in a dramatic fashion, full of herself and lilac because of the alcohol. As all their friends around raised their glasses, some oblivious to the reason behind it, Ochako couldn't stop herself in watching Deku at the distance, clearly losing at beer pong, and smile. 'I once thought of him as the one… maybe there's still a chance?' she said, as they all toasted and gulped down their drinks, she included. Bless the pink girl, she had given her the courage to do it.

. . . . . . .

"And that's how you lose, you fucking nerd!" laughed Bakugo, in complete bliss because of his victory. Izuku had only gotten 4 out of his 10 glasses. Jumping over the table, he approached his rival, watching him holding to the table as to remain steady. "Damn, Deku, you really need to grow a stomach" he laughed, pulling him up.

"At least… I'm not as bad… as Iida" laughed Izuku, looking at the passed out class representative. With treachery and wicked logic, Mineta and Kaminari had gotten him to drink… for the first time ever. The results could be seen and where public for everyone to chuckle. "Now, if you excuse me… I have to talk to Ochako…" he said, walking towards her table.

"And what are you going to tell her? At least think about it before you become a stuttering mess" said Bakugo, putting a hand on Izuku's chest and looking him eye to eye, a serious expression on his face.

"Huh?"

"He's not wrong, Midoriya. Let's face it, you'll most probably will go there, become as red as a Christmas' stocking, and come back" affirmed Jiro, approaching them with Kaminari following her, already with a face that looked as if he had gone full "Weeeey" from his quirk.

"I can do better than that…" pouted Izuku, when their conversation was interrupted by a screaming girl, followed by the sound of something hitting the ground. Hard.

"For fucks sake… WHAT DID THE PURPLE MIDGET DO?!" shouted Bakugo, explosions crackling on his palms and running towards the origin of the sound, with Izuku running behind him. What they found was Mineta's head inside the ground, Kodai Yui returning to normal size, a scared and trembling Komori Kinoko and a Fukadashi Manga who was telling ('or writing?' thought Izuku) them to calm down a bit, with more people watching it from the sides. Walking directly into the fray, Bakugo pulled Mineta from the ground, and, raising him from the ankle to the point that he was looking him eye to eye, he crackled another round of explotions from his other hand "Speak, Balls-for-Hair, and pray I like what you tell me".

"Come on, Kachan… relax a bit…" started Izuku.

"SHUT UP! I swear to any god, if this idiot has been putting things in drinks, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM"

"B-b-bakugo-san, is nothing like that, p-p-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I-I DIDN'T DO THAT!"

"He came drunk and tried to grab Kinoko!" shouted Kodai, pointing accusatorily at Mineta. Looking at them, and then at his short classmate, Bakugo sighed and let him fall, rubbing his nose bridge.

"CLASS REP!" he shouted, causing everyone to turn around to watch him, and Iida to jump up, disoriented.

"What? Yes? What happened?"

"Take him away, I think he's had enough drinks"

"Yes, yes… Ugh, I think I had too much as well, Bakugo-kun" said Iida, as he pulled Mineta away.

"Noooo! Please, not this! I just wanted to get laid!" cried Mineta, as Iida took him out, leaving the bar in an uncomfortable silence.

Sitting down on a table, Izuku waited while Bakugo grabbed some beers for them. When he came, he sat down, visibly annoyed by what had happen before.

"You know, out of everyone here, I think he's the one that has changed the least" said Izuku as Bakugo passed him his beer.

"No shit, Deku"

"But it does put oneself in a position of self-analysis, right? You see Mineta, and how he hasn't changed, and then you see… well, you and me are as good an example as it gets"

"It sure has come a long fucking way, right?" asked Bakugo, as he ignited a cigar.

"Looking at us, the whole class, I can say that All Might would be proud." Said Izuku, with the last words tugging at his heartstrings.

"You still miss him, don't you?"

"I doubt there will be a time I don't" said Izuku, fighting against the tears. He held his beer in front of him, in Bakugo's direction "A toast. To All Might, may he rest in peace. And to us. The future of heroism"

"And to you, the future number 2 hero, Deku" laughed his rival, with a grin on his face. Clinging their bottles together, they drank.

"Emm excuse me? Bakugo?"

Turning around, they found Kodai and Komori in front of them, the latter hiding in behind her friend.

"The fuck you want?" asked Bakugo, turning around to face them.

"Kinoko wanted to say something to you" said Kodai, as she pushed her friend in front of the guy.

"Emmm… T-thanks a lot f-for your help" stuttered the brown haired girl, as her cheeks blushed behind the hair that always covered her face.

"Yeah, fucking whatever" answered the blond student, as he took another big sip.

Looking at them, Midoriya felt a need to explain "In Bakugo, that means 'You're welcome'" he laughed.

"Yeah, whatever, then" laughed it off Kodai. "Hey, at least let us invite you both some good strong drinks, ok?"

As they stood up and approached the bar tender, Komori walked at Bakugo's side, and Izuku couldn't help but laugh at the fact that the hot-head had gain a fan.

. . . . . . .

 _Half an hour later_

"Ok, never have I ever… kissed a girl?" said Uraraka, as she lamented the fact that she was playing the infamous drinking game.

A couple of them laugh as Mina and Todoroki were the only ones to drink. The statements of Uravity had certainly been disappointing. Apparently, she was an angel.

"Now its Todoroki's turn! Come on, hot stuff, tell us a good one!" shouted Mina with her face on the table, the whole world spinning.

"I've never… kissed a boy" said Todoroki.

"Well, there die the hopes and dreams of a lot of your fans, dude" said Mina as she looked for a new drink to take her respective sip.

"Mina, I think you've drank enough" laughed Uraraka, feeling the spinning herself.

"Hahaha you should see yourself, Mina-chan" giggled Momo, with her cheeks blushed from the alcohol, and falling into Todoroki's lap.

"Uraraka-san, didn't you want to talk to Midoriya?" said Shiozaki, both she and Tsuyu being the only sober ones in the table.

"CRAP! Does anyone of you see him?" shouted Uraraka, jumping to her feet and falling into the table. Recomposing herself while ignoring the laughter of her group of friends, she jumped on top of the table, looking for any sign of the curly green hair.

"I think I saw him with Bakugo-kun, Uraraka-chan" said Tsuyu.

"Thanks, Tsuyu! See ya later, girls!" she shouted as she ran looking for either Deku or Bakugo. Running and nearly toppling with everyone and everything on her way, she finally reached the bar tender, and was glad to see Bakugo sitting near, with a couple of girls laughing at something he'd said. That was new.

"Hey, Uraraka! Come'ere! Grab a drink!" shouted Bakugo with an idiots grin on his face.

When Uraraka reached them, he stood up and put an arm over her shoulders, turning himself to face the girls "THIS! She is the powerhouse I've told you about! God, you see her and think she's a weakling but she is one of the only ones here I can say HAS A FUCKING SPINE!" he laughed before he finished his drink.

Giggling at how different a drunken Bakugo could be, she suddenly remembered what she came to ask "Bakugo, have you seen Deku? I had to tell him something"

"That you like him?" said the blonde with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"N-no… I-it's just… I-it's private!" said Uraraka, her face letting out steam.

"HAHAAA! Well, he's gone back to the dorms. Weakling couldn't handle his drinking" said Bakugo. That made Uraraka suddenly stop, realizing what those words meant.

"Oh god… no, no no no no… the night is ruined!" she lamented herself, feeling some tears reaching her eyes "I was supposed to talk to him! I wanted to talk to him! I don't know when is the next time I'm going to feel this confident about it!"

She turned to ask the explosion user for guidance, but found him whispering something to Komori's ear, making the brown haired girl laugh out loud. As she turned around to tell her friend, Bakugo grabbed a new drink and pass it to Uraraka, the biggest grin he'd had all night on his face.

"Uraraka, you owe me big time. For now, drink more and go home, you're going to need it. But don't ask me to accompany you, I'm no fucking babysitter and I've found myself a hottie!" shouted Bakugo, drunk out of his mind, and turned around to address the girls while leaving a confused Uraraka, who grabbed the drink and turned back to his table. What was he talking about?

. . . . . . .

"And here… we… ARE! Bed sweet bed, Midoriya!" chanted Sero, as he and Kirishima carried the drunken mess that once was the hero Deku inside the room.

"Thanks, guys… I love you all… You're all great!" said Izuku, dragging the words.

"Yeah, dude, no probs. But you owe us, ok?" said Kirishima, helping the guy out of his shoes.

"Sure can do haha. I swear you're all the best. You both, Iida, Kachan, Ochako, eeemmm whatshisname… bah, you get the thought… thingy… chain… that thing" laughed Midoriya, as he started to undress. Even on the simple task of getting out of his t-shirt he had difficulties.

"Umm guys… another little help?" asked Izuku, with his hands in the air and his t-shirt midway out, his head trapped on it. Laughing at him, both guys helped him get out of it and out of his pants, and let him jump into bed.

"Goodnight, buddy. Hope you don't hate yourself in the morning" said Sero giggling, as he and Kirishima got out and closed the door, leaving Izuku in the shadows, alone with his thoughts.

This sure had been a fantastic day. He had finally gotten first place in the Festival, showing everyone his new mastery of the 50%. All Might would have been proud of him, he was sure. And the night out with his friends had been incredible! He had laugh, he had drank, he even got to play some games that had been a blast. Now, if only he stopped spinning, that would make this day perfect.

Feeling how the minutes passed by, Izuku started to feel how his consciousness mixed itself with the pillow, as sleep started to take a grasp on him. It was a different sensation than sober sleeping. It was much easier to let himself go…

Time had passed before the part of his mind which was still conscious started to hear footsteps and doors opening and closing at the distance, as more of his peers returned to the dorm. He could hear Tsuyu, and there was Momo and Shoto, and Ashido didn't sound very good…

Suddenly, a heavy weight fell on him, waking him up as if he was under attack. Trying to make some sense in the dark, Izuku reached towards the table behind the bed and turned it on, illuminating the white room, and what he saw was the weirdest thing he'd seen in a long time.

"Hellooo, who's this handsome intruder in my room?"

Uraraka was sitting on top of him, looking at him as someone who sees a prey. She was blushing, though Izuku could tell it was because of drunkenness. Her hands were pinning him towards the bed and she had a mischievous smile adorning her lips. She was beautiful, in a not-so-innocent way.

Izuku started to look around, realizing that under the sheets he was only in his underwear. However, as he looked around for his clothes, he realized something. The room was white, with empty walls, and lacking his All Might memorabilia… this wasn't his room, and his clothes and shoes were nowhere to be found.

Fuck those guys.

"Now, what was that thing that ya had-a tell me, Deku?" said a smiling Ochako, as she started to run a hand through his hair.

. . . . . . .

 _Some minutes earlier, in the walk home_

"Ok, Mina, needta take it easy… Mina, stop, please, YA ARE DISSOLVING THE PAVEMENT!"

"Haha.. you're talking funny Ochako… let me pinch those adorable cheeks… come on, I won't bite…" laughed Ashido, as she tried to stop the acid secretion from one of her arms while with the other she was trying to take a grab of her friend's face.

"Mina-chan, please, restrain yourself" said Tsuyu, with a slap of her tongue stopping the pink girl from reaching her friend's face.

"Mina, dontcha make me force ya to go with Monoma on the back" Ochako said, laughing at his friends antics, taking a sip from a bottle she had brought to finish on the way home.

"You wouldn't dare, 'round face'!" shouted Mina, making air quotes and putting her best Bakugo-like face.

"There ya go! Itsuka, catch!" shouted Uraraka while laughing, grabbing Mina, using her quirk and throwing her over her head to the back of the group, for Kendo to grab with her enlarged hands, which were used to carry those who were too drunk to walk, who currently were only Mina and Monoma.

"So, Uraraka-chan, are you going to tell Midoriya what you feel?" said Tsuyu, the UA entrance finally visible at the distance.

"I dunno, Tsuyu… It ain't easy, but I have to do it!" said Ochako "I have to know if Deku likes me! I can't keep wondering! Screw Hatsume, screw the Camie girl and the vampire villain chick, I have to know if he likes ME!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know, we know" chuckled Tsuyu. It really wasn't hard to tell, even without asking the green haired boy. Her friend could sometimes be so naïve…

"Most likely Deku has gone to sleep, though" said Uraraka, a bit bummed. What had Bakugo meant?

"Uraraka-chan, promise me: you have to talk to Midoriya-kun at the first opportunity, ok? I bet he will say his feelings are the same" said Tsuyu, showing her friend a big smile.

As they reached the UA gates, Ochako chugged down what was left of the bottle, and turned around to give a drunken smile to Tsuyu "Ok, Tsuyu. Just because ya said it." She was going to do it. She didn't know if it was her drunk self or her normal self, but she felt a feeling of certainty: She wanted to confess to Izuku, and she was hoping for the best.

. . . . . . .

 _Present_

"U-Uraraka-san! I-I swear this is not what it seems! I didn't do this, I didn't know it was y-your room! I-im very sorry! I…" started shouting Izuku, sitting down on the bed but covering himself as he could with the sheets. He's rambling was silenced by Ochako's caressing of his hair, and she putting a finger over his mouth, hushing him. When it worked, she started laughing loudly, hugging her sides as she fell on her back and on top of Izuku's legs, crushing them beneath the sheets.

"Oh god, that was so cheesy HAHAHA!" laughed Ochako, which didn't help with Izuku's confusion.

"Emmm are you mad at me, Ochako?" asked Midoriya, worried that his presence in the room could be seen as an intrusion.

Sitting up and jumping so that her weight was on top of his thighs, Ochako leaned closer to him, saying nothing until she saw a sweat drop on the forehead of the green haired boy. After that, she smiled from ear to ear, with eyes closed. "Nope, just messin' with ya"

"Oh, ok, then" sighed Izuku in relief.

"Now, for the second time, what were ya gonna tell me, Deku-kun?" she said, closing in on the blushing teen's face.

"I-I wanted to t-tell you… I-I wanted to ask you i-if… I-I-I've… forgotten?" asked Izuku, with steam blowing from his ears and a hundred thoughts in his head. _She was so close…_

"Deku" she said in a serious tone.

"Y-yes?"

"Tell me"

"I-I w-wanted to know i-if you… If we…" he was going to lose it! And she looked like she was done with joking! Next thing he knew, she was going to order him out of her room! 'Grow some fucking balls, Izuku, and tell him that you like her! You LIKE her!' he shouted in his mind, before shouting. It was all or nothing.

"I love you!"

As the meaning behind those words entered both of their brains, Izuku clamped his hands over his mouth and looked down, not daring to see Ochako eye to eye. What had he done!? He didn't want to say that! What if he scared her? What if she didn't felt the same and he ruined their friendship?

Suddenly, he saw as drops fell on top of his naked chest. Looking up, he was horrified to see Ochako crying. He had done it. He knew he had. He had destroyed any chance of them going back to being friends. She was an amazing person. She would most likely be able to return to how things were before if it had been a simple crush confession. But THIS… THIS was different. He didn't mean to confess his feelings, feeling he had battled against for 2 years… But here they were, weren't they? And they had caused the girl in front of him, the most friendly, cute, beautiful girl he knew… to cry. "I'm so sorry" he muttered with a broken heart, knowing fully well that he didn't deserve forgiveness.

"What?" muttered Ochako, looking at him. Was that look of disappointment? Of disgust? Or just confusion?

"I'm… very sorry, if I have destroyed everything. I… I didn't meant to…"

"Shut up" she said, looking at him directly through the tears, a frown on her face, trembling. "You… you appear here… And tell me that… And then say you're sorry?" Now Izuku had lost her. He didn't understand… what had he done wrong? "You say… the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. The words only my parents ever said… The feelings I've had for you non-stop since we met! And then you say you're sorry?"

"I… I love you" said Izuku, not knowing what else to say.

Letting herself fall on top of him, she grabbed his hair with one hand and used her weight to pin him to the bed. This guy… only this nerdy, naïve idealist could be so intelligent yet SO STUPID to say he was sorry. How couldn't he tell? How could anyone not tell? She had been head over heels for this exact idiot for her last years, and he was so determined and focused in his goals that was unaware of it, but it was exactly that determination and focus that didn't pushed her away, but instead _pulled her in_. She had _tried_ to go away, only to realize that it wasn't possible! He was her biggest problem, and at the same time, the best thing that had ever happened to her! And it was with that thought that, without any care or consideration for this stupid man… that she pulled his head and forced it to meet her lips.

"I love you too" she said when their lips separated, only for it to give him the initiative and continue to kiss her, pulling her towards him, and mixed with her pushing him back, they found themselves inside the bed, Ochako's clothes being thrown away, but they didn't care. She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol that made her so sure about what she wanted, or that it was having enough of both his and her own fear of rejection throughout the years… but she wanted him. He hadn't been her first kiss, but if he didn't cared… why should she? She was here with him, being another first, and she was happier than she ever had been as his hands caressed her and she felt his lips throughout her body.

"I love you, Deku"

"I love you too"

. . . . . . .

 _Epilogue: Next morning_

"Come on, open…" muttered Aizawa as he looked again at his phone. He had been standing in front of the dorm door for nearly 5 minutes since his message had been read. He should enter and address the damage head on, but it was better if an insider gave him his opinion.

Hearing footsteps, he calmed down as Shinso opened the door, phone in hand and still in his pijamas, dark marks under his eyes, but those were a standard for Shinso, so Aizawa didn't cared.

"Report, no rodeos" said Aizawa, looking pissed. Looking behind Shinso and into the dorm, he nearly missed Uraraka running across the first floor towards the boys' side of the building. 'The hell?'

"You do know that your training doesn't give me super speed, right, sensei?" yawned Shinso "Iida is out of commission in the living room. I expect him to have a severe hangover. Yaoyorozu is in her room, and I have reasons to think she has company, most likely Todoroki. Mineta has been accounted for and it's in his room, at the moment, neither charges nor accusations against him that I'm aware of. For all we know, only Bakugo and Midoriya are missing, and I have no idea where they could be."

"Actually, I have an idea were one of them is" said Aizawa, as he saw Uraraka running in the opposite direction with some clothes behind her arm, unaware of what was going on in front of the dorm. "Hell, this kids… Thanks, Shinso, glad I can count on someone to have his eyes opened" he said, taking out his phone and looking up a number. Placing it on his ear, he heard the connecting sound until someone else responded on the other side of the line.

"What is it, Eraser?"

"Vlad, I'm missing one student. How's it on your side?"

"Your student is here, Aizawa."

"Fuck… I think we best address this in private, or school management will have our hides. I really don't want Nedzu to find out"

"Same here. See you all later for decontamination" said Vlad King, hanging up the call.

Sighing, Aizawa put away his phone and started rubbing his nose bridge "Fuck… I can't believe that they got me into this. I was surprised when I saw you were on board with this" he said, addressing Shinso.

"What do you mean?"

"What?" said Aizawa, eyes opened in surprise. What was Shinso saying? "All the class signed for this night out"

"We signed for permission to go to the movies, sensei. Suddenly Mineta and Kaminari came and changed plans by mentioning that this idea had got permission from you, which got a positive response from most of the class"

Feeling how his anger started boiling inside him, Aizawa turned around, walking away. "After breakfast, tell them to go to the Outdoor Training Site. I will have specially those 2 running until they sweat the alcohol out of their systems"

. . . . . . .

 **Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! It is different from what I normally write, as I tried for it to be lighthearted and a bit fluffy hahaha. But it is mainly a writing exercise, so you would help me a lot by leaving some feedback! If you liked it, then maybe try my main series, "Izuku Midoriya: In Memoriam", or leave a favorite. It would mean a lot! Well, thanks for reading and wear your seatbelts. PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
